who knew
by unloved ninja
Summary: Sakura lost sasuke on a mission and was heart brocken but what happens when some one else starts to take an intrset but left because he couldent take it aswell and what is sakura's reaction when and old family memeber returns to do sme biusness xxxxxxxxx
1. Fight between two freinds

I don't own naruto and don't sue 

As well as im new and this is ma first story so give me any feed back if it's rubbish tell me if its good tell me thanxs enjoy 

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Sakura" a loud annoying voice came from the other side of the bar.

"What do you want Naruto I'm not in the mood for games" Sakura said taking a sip of her sake and bowing her head. Naruto ordered a drink and sat next to Sakura. Sakura's eyes still focused on the white sake bottle. Naruto looked at her with such sorrow and pain because he was the only one who new the truth on Sakura's behaviour.

"Hey you heard Ino and Shika are back together I told them they would" Naruto began taking a sip of his drink.

"There not back together…….. there just fucking each other" Sakura said with an uncaring tone in her voice. She finished the rest of her drink then got up from her seat and began to walk off.

"Were you going stay and have another drink with me"

Sakura still walking not bothering to turn round and answer his question just walked out the bar staggering and stubberling every were she turns. Naruto shook his head and carried on drinking and moving his head to the rhythm coming from the band playing.

Sakura walked round the street singing a new day will come by Cilien Deon before she new it she was on the bridge were team 7 used to meet she stoped at the front of the bridge and took a big sip of sake from the bottle she bought after she came out of the bar.

"Tuh"

Sakura gave the bridge a evil stare then threw her bottle into the running water.She walked on to the bridge the bridge that held all of the memories of the good days she slowly rubed he hand over the rail of the bridge,tears began to fall on to her hand and then next thing she new she was in tears hands cuped round her face.Suddenly Sakura screamed out loud

"Why me why did you take him"

Sakura fell to her knees still hands round her face

"Why why"  
Suddenly Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and she felt something come near her like they were right next to her

" Why does the sun set. Why does the moon shine"

Sakura turned round to see Naruto standing there with his smuk grin plasterd across his face Sakura coulden't help but luagh a bit

"Were you learn a phrase like that"

"Ow me hehe it was on a beer mat"

Naruto walked over to edge of the bridge were Sakura was sitting and sat down next to her he put his arm round her to keep her warm beacuse all she was wearing was a little skippy top that she kniked off Ino some time ago.

"Why you here"

Sakura looked at Naruto

"And how did you know to come here"

Naruto looked at the night sky

"because when ever we feel alone or upset somehow we all end up in the same place "

Naruto looked back down to Sakura

"here"

Sakura stood up and walked to the end of the bridge she looked back at Naruto (Naruto still sitting on the floor by the way )

"yer well i no one person who can't come back to this bridge"

Naruto stood up and walked over to Sakura and put his hand on her shoulder

"just cos he's not here with us dosent mean his not here in your heart"

Naruto put his hand on Sakura heart.Sakura pushed Naruto's hand away

"It's my fault his dead it me i did it i killed the man i loved it's me"

Sakura once again fell to the floor in tears and Naruto didn't no what to do so he walked up to her

"Sakura i no your upset i no you don't want this but"

before Naruto could finesh his sentance Sakura vanished in to thin air he just stood there puzzeled for a while then shook it off.Before he left he walked up to the edge of the bridge and trew something off.

"we miss ya mate.She misses you"

Naruto walked off with both his hands in his pocket.

Sakura appered on her balcony in floods of tears she picked he self back up and walked in to her room frowing her self on the bed.

she looked up on to her bed side cabinate and saw the picture of team 7 she picked it up with both hands and held it close. She looked at the picture and saw Sasuke. She stroked the picture with her thumb then saw the picture of Kakashi she again rubed it with her thumb.

"silent angel"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehehehe i like it lol hope you did to well i do the next one soon only if ya like it cos theres no point if you all say it's rubbish but thanxs n review xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. I was so happy

New chapter every one!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope ya liked ma story lmao well if ya didn't you don't want to read this one well thanxs

I don't own naruto and don't sue!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was calm and pleasant as Sakura lay in her bed but she didn't know a dark figure was standing by her balcony.Sakura

Still clutching the picture of Team 7 in her arms. The dark figure walked over to the bed.

The wind blowing peacefully leaving a whisper behind its trails.

The figure walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the crushed flower tears flowing down her blush cheeks.

He took the picture from her arms and looked at it. Sakura moved in her sleep that made the mysterious man smiles. Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see what woke her up.

When she saw the figure she didn't scream or fight it she just laid there looking at it.

"I was so happy" Sakura cried.

"I no" Kakashi replied.

Kakashi lifted his arm to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Sakura put her hand on top of his.

"You came back"

Kakashi smiled and nodded his head.

"I guess I did"

After a while Kakashi and Sakura was sat on the bed together.

Sakura explaining what has happened over years since Kakashi's been away. After a while Sakura fell asleep in Kakashi's arms no longer crying but smiling

Kakashi looked down to see the flower sleeping peacfully. He slowly stroked her head and picked her up to move her after he moved her he laid the blanket over her and walked to the window not before looking back at what he once left behind.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

He whispered and vanished into the dark open world.

At a bar in hidden leaf was 2 ninja's drinking and laughing

"Rock paper scissors"

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Paper covers rock I win"

Kakashi walked over to the bar when he recognized the voices. Kakashi lent on the bar door watching the 2 very drunk ninja's.

"Drinking at your age that's not good" Kakashi said in a trying to look cool way. The two ninja's looked over to the figure leaning on the door.

"Kakashi" one of the ninja's replied

"Yo Naruto" Kakashi put on his famous mask smile.

"Hey Kakashi" Kiba said before falling off his seat.

Naruto still looking at Kakashi didn't notice Kiba had fallen off his stool.

"So how are you guys".

Kiba grabbed the bar stool and picked him self back up.

"Im good" Kiba rubbing his head "I think".

Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Who me, me well were can I start" Naruto stood up and walked over to Kakashi.

"First Sakura finally gets Sasuke.

Then she finds something out then Sasuke died. Ow yer your student died but you wouldn't no that because you been away for the last 6 years

Then Sakura's all torn up then you come back and ask me how I'm feeling well guess what fuck face I feel like shite ma best mate died ma team mates a gibbering idiot and you just walk in here like every think is fine WELL IT'S NOT"

Naruto now taking in deep breaths in then out. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"I no about Sasuke and I no about Sakura Naruto and I'm sorry for leaving but I couldn't

Kakashi didn't even finish his sentence before Naruto took a swing for him. But lukelly for Kakashi he saw this and grabbed Naruto's arm and pined him to the wall (face forward).

"look Naruto I don't like this as much as you I'm here now to sort it out i've been to see Sakura and she's fine so drop the hero shite" Kakashi pushed Naruto away and walked out of the bar.

"Bi Kakashi nice seeing you again" Kiba said waving his hand in the air. Naruto sat on his stool rubbing his arm."Basterd".

As Kakashi walked through the streets he reminisced the old times he had with team seven. He walked every were that reminded him of team 7 then he went to the memorial. There writing on the stone was his student's name. Sasuke Uchiha KIA.

Kakashi couldn't help but cry a little.

"What happened" Kakashi suddenly came out with.

"Killed in battle apparently he tried to save another ninja and got killed in the progress" a voice suddenly came out of no were.

Kakashi turned round to be facing Iruka sensei.

"Well I see you haven't change much big K"

Kakashi smiled.

"I could say the same for you" Kakashi and Iruka laugh for a while.

"Well I'm glad your back in town some people have really missed you"

Kakashi walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Well you know why I left"

Iruka nodded his head

"Yes I do but that's no excuse leaving her it just made matters worse and now look at her"

Kakashi looked at the floor.

"I was in love with my student"

Kakashi looked at Iruka.

"Yer I no funny anoth you avoided her for weeks then you just vanished"

Kakashi looked back at the floor.

"She looks more beautiful now then ever and all I could do was err it doesn't matter now"

Iruka stood up and looked at Kakashi.

"ow so what your just going to leave again get up and walk yer you loved her we gathered that but running away is not going to help tell her how you feel"

Iruka and Kakashi started arguing and shouting and due to this they didn't see the beautiful cheery blossom they were talking about leaning on the fountain watching them argue.

"Excuse me" Kakashi and Iruka turned round and looked at each other.

"SHIT"...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it hope it was good lol

Tira Hamaono xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. warm welcome

well thanxs for the feed backs peeps it was a really big help well hope ya like this chapter 3 xxxx

i don't own Naruto and don't sue thanxs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura i can explain"

Sakura looked at Kakashi and iruka.

"expain what exsaclly how you left because you were in love with me yer great exscuse"

Sakura shook her head tears now flowing down her face but didn't make a sound just turned and walked off into the dark night.

"Sakura wait"

Kakashi started running after her but didnt get chance to stop her before Iruka triped him over Kakashi

fell to the floor with a thud.

"leave her i think she needs some space"

Iruka looked down at Kakashi now picking him self off the floor and brushing him self down.

"you ass what the fuck did you do that for"

Kakashi holowd at Iruka.

"like i said she needs some space she just heard her sensie talking

about how much he loved her don't you think that will wig her out a bit"

Iruka just smiled and put his arm round Kakashi

" I think you need a drink don't you agree Kakashi"

Kakashi looked at Iruka.

"your bying"

Iruka smiled

"fine lets go"

Kakashi and Iruka walked off towards the village on a mission to get completlly blaverd.

Across the other side of the village Sakura walked up to her house and unlocked her door but not before turning

round and taking one last look at the village she was gona leaving behind.

Sakura walked into her house and went straight to the fridge and grabed a bottle of sake

and walked to her balcony were she started drinking.

suddenly Sakura heard somone land behind her Sakura was just about to take a sip of her drink

but a hand grabbed the drink out of her hands.

"drowing your sorrows is not going to help is it"

Sakura turned to face the figure.

"like you should no... sis"

the strange figure gave a snigger and took a swig

"missed me"

Sakura snached the drink out of her sister hands.

"Like a head acke any way what are you doin here you left remember"

Sakura turned back to the view of the village and keeped drinking.

"family stuff"

Tira walked up to her sister and leant on the balcony next to her.

"do you love him"

Sakura stared at her sister.

"why does this hurt so much"

Sakura now tears flowing down her face.

"loves a funny thing"

Tira put a arm around Sakura and held her close.

"tell him how you feel before it's to late"

Tira lifted her sister head and gave her a comferting smile.

i stood by you,you stood by me we took each step and made it right we ride so fast we ride so free i had you and you had me

thats what you told me when i was upset now im teeling you"

Sakura smiled and hugged her sister tighter then ever.

"thanxs"

Tira smiled and steped back from her sister.

"i got to go but tell him or it will be to late"

Tira steped on to Sakura's balconny and waved good bye before jumping off.

"bye"

just then Sakura had a knock at her door.

"who the hell"

Sakura looked at the door and walked back into her house.

"coming "

Sakura opened the door to find an extrmmly drunk Kakashi leaning on the wall.

"i need to hick up talk to you hick up.

Sakura stared at the drunken mess infront off her.

"no we don't"

Sakura was just about to slam the door in his face.

but Kakashi put his hand in the way.

"Sakura please"

"your drunk and im tierd please just go"

Sakura slammed the door and started to cry slowly sliding down the door

KaKashi looked at the shut door thats seperateing him from his love Kakashi just fell back onto the

wall and slid down the wall

"i wana spend the rest of my life with you by my side Sakura"

Sakura listened to Kakashi word by word as the tearsk kept coming

"i love you to"

Sakura wisperd into her hands.

"please just open the door Sakura please"

Kakashi removing his mask from his face to wipe his tears.

suddenlly the door opened Sakura looked at Kakashi sitting there with his hand on his face.

"i love you Kakashi Hatake and im so scared"

Kakashi looked at Sakura he stood up and walked over to her Sakura stared at Kakashi's

umasked face she got butterflies in her stumacke.

"i'm scared to"

Kakashi stroked Sakura's face with his hand.

Sakura took Kakashi hand and pulled him into her house.

Kakashi and Sakura now stood in Sakura's bed room.

Kakashi gave Sakura a kiss on her lips and moved the hair from her face.

Sakura began to to remove Kakashi's clothes and so did Kakakshi.

Kakashi picked Sakura up and put her jently down on the bed.

Out side was Tira lookin up at the bed room window.

"fine you win"

A smile krept arcoss Tira's face.

"i always do"

Tira put her hand out and a heep full of cash enterd it.

"pleasure doing buisnness with you Iruka"

" yer well don't be to cocky i thought he would go for somone his own age perv"

Tira began to count the money she just got"

well love works in mysterious ways"

Iruka lent on a tree.

" like you should no you don't belive in love"

Tira put the money in her pouch.

"youll'e be suprised"

Tira began to walk off.

" ow thanxs again"

Tira waved her hand in the air Iruka just shook his head and looked up to the window

" i hope ya doing the right thing pal"

Iruka walked off in the other way muttering about how much money he just lossed to a girl.

Tira began to walk through the woods jumpind and dancing on how much money she got.

" i see you won then"

Tira smiled at the reaction of the voice that she heard.

"like i said love works in mystrious ways isnt that right ...Sasuke"

Sasuke wakedup to Tira and gave her a kiss on the lips.

" i found you did'nt i"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehehehehe bet you did'nt expect that did ya did ya lol thanxs hope ya liked it xxx

xx


End file.
